


Something More Exciting

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Extremely Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, Kabeshiri, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Break, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, scruffing, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:45:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ritsuka is having a bad day; weird dreams, cold breakfast, and general pre-heat awfulness. When he gets stuck in a wall vent while chasing after Fou, it goes from bad to worse.Or: Omega Ritsuka gets stuck in a wall and the servants take the opportunity to get a taste of something they've been denied.





	Something More Exciting

**Author's Note:**

> In this chapter Fergus/Ritsuka, with implied Waver/Alexander/Iskander and Bedivere/Round Table. It's there, blink and you miss it, but Bedi and his alphas will be around in a more than implied fashion eventually. 
> 
> Warnings: Non-con/rape. Ritsuka is an omega, and omegas in my world have cocks, vaginas, and of course assholes, so graphic vaginal sex depicted within. As such Fergus uses they/them pronouns in his head, but Ritsuka is very much male identifying.

Ritsuka was having what one might call a bad day. He’d woken up in a pained heap on his floor, nose bleeding, after yet another strange dream had apparently sent him falling out of bed. A trip to the infirmary had come with the reminder that his heat was due to come in roughly two weeks, so he needed to start setting up his nest in one of the isolation rooms. Breakfast had been congee, but his had been cold and half congealed by the time he’d gotten out of the infirmary, and all the fruit had been gone. After a few of the servants had made not so subtle attempts to get him alone under the guise of ‘farming’ or ‘bonding’ he’d decided he would be doing neither of those and instead resigned himself to walking around the facility and trying to burn off some excess energy.

He’d almost begun to feel better about the day when, while walking down one of the many, seemingly endless corridors he’d spotted an air vent missing it’s cover, and heard what he’d thought in the moment was Fou’s distressed voice from inside. Dropping down and crawling partially into the opening, calling for the animal, had seemed like the only reasonable thing to do. He couldn’t very well leave Fou in there, potentially lost or hurt, not when the animal had done so much for him and Mashu.

It was a narrow opening, and low enough down that he’d had to get down onto his knees to snake inside, and had narrowed further not very deep in. He’d realized there was no way he’d get his shoulders, let alone his hips and backside past the abrupt turn he could see up ahead and had tried to reverse only to realize that he was stuck. His hips, specifically, had gotten wedged in the opening and all thrashing and squirming seemed to do was wedge him tighter, the entrance of the vent trapped him just above the small of his back.

It was because of his heat he’d realized when, sweaty and irritated, he’d settled down. His hips always spread a little  and his chest swelled when he heat started to come on and, if he was being strictly honest, he did tend to eat a lot more for the month or so leading up to it so other places got a bit...rounder as well. Which was normal and natural, he wasn’t the only one! But he had, perhaps, noticed his pants clinging tighter around his hips and butt this morning and he should have known he wouldn’t fit! A month ago, maybe, but not today.

But, as bad as that was, it was not the worst part of his day by far.

No, the worst part came after he’d been trapped long enough that his knees were starting to ache, and he was wondering if anyone was going to come by, in the form of hands cupping his ass through his pants. When he jerked and shouted for whoever was out there to help him free so loudly the echo of his voice bouncing around the vent hurt his ears, jerking his pants and underwear down to pool around his ankles. His skin prickled, goosebumps raising up where the cool air of the corridor hit it.

“What- don’t touch me! What are you doing!?” He shouted when those hands, big and rough and warm, grasped his ass again. Fingers fanned out over his flesh, dug in to cup and squeeze. His ass was  Ritsuka’s stomach churned and tightened. Nails raked lightly at his skin as fingers kneaded his flesh roughly, pressed his cheeks together, lifted him, groped and felt every bit. Ritsuka tried to twist away but could only shift a little where he was trapped, not nearly enough to turn or give himself better leverage. Even with his hands braced against the sides of the wall, scrambling at the welded seams for purchase, he couldn’t budge at all.

His heart pounded in his chest, tight with alarm and chafing from rubbing against the metal underneath him. Sweat dripped into his eyes and made his hands slip off the metal siding of the vent. He felt warm, hot even, all the way down to a spreading bubbling feeling in his gut and moving lower. Yet that hands on him were even hotter, radiated their warmth against his skin, left a lingering impression all over.   

Calloused thumbs pushed between his cheeks and spread him open. Ritsuka yelped then shook his head frantically and began kicking out again, as hard as he could.  “Don’t touch me! Who's out there? STOP!”

It was impossible to guess at who it was. A lot of the alpha servants were restless and that was to be expected with the few omegas around all coming close to their heats again, but he was in no mood to be propositioned by anyone. Usually everyone was good about accepting that he wasn’t interested in mating with anyone, or ‘releasing tension’ but when his heat rolled around spirits he could normally trust to not overstep could forget themselves.

He’d decided early on that sex would just make things complicated, with how possessive and clingy some of the spirits could be, and how choosing one, or even a few, that he let into his bed would just cause strife. It wouldn’t be worth the problems, Romani had told him when they’d realized the majority of heroic spirits skewed alpha. They would already be territorial, chafe at being so close and not having much of their own space, throwing an omega into the mix would just make already strained relations that much more difficult to maintain.

It was one thing for the omega servants, like El Melloi, with his riders, and Bedivere, who had Tristian and the rest of the Round Table, to have alphas, especially since both had formed those bonds before coming here, but for him, the master? Impossible. So while others spent their heats with an alpha, or alphas, his would be in a isolation room, locked down and monitored from affair, scent proof and magic canceling. And impersonal, cold no matter how comfortable he tried to make it.

He hated it but it was necessary. Even if he wanted to risk choosing someone to help him out he couldn’t run the risk of anything...taking root. Birth control wasn’t exactly plentiful, so he wasn’t on it in favor of letting those with steady partners make use of what they had, and no one could say one way or the other if a servant could impregnate a human, or what would result if they did. It was too unknown, too risky, and so he wouldn’t indulge at all.

Is what he’d decided, explained to his servants, and had stood firm on all these long, hard months.

The thumb of whoever was fondling him trailed around his asshole, rubbed along the rim then, as Ritsuka’s breath stalled in his lungs, pressed against the tight pucker. The broad tip of one thumb dipped just past the clenched muscle, wriggling around to force it open further to accept it. Ritsuka tried to kick back at them again but whatever his foot met was like stone, didn’t give at all and if he hurt the person (man? The hands were very large.) they didn't make any sound to show it. In fact they were being completely silent; he hadn’t even heard them coming and couldn’t hear even the sound of their breathing now. Nor, he realized with a jolt, could he smell their scent. His own was growing thick around him, spurred by sweat and nerves, but other than that there was nothing at all.

The finger trying to enter him retreated, drug down over the short bit of sensitive skin past his hole, to touch his-

Ritsuka sucked in an alarmed breath then kicked again and smacked the side of the vent as hard as he could. The cool metal clanged hollowly, echoed back at him. “Don’t! Don’t touch me there! You- I command you to stop!” His hand tingled and one of the seals flared brightly. He let himself hope for a moment and, when the light faded and the seal was still there, deflated. Without a name he couldn’t issue a command.

A finger ran over the seam of his vagina, moved up to where the curls were thickest then back down. He tensed, strained forward in hopes that maybe, somehow, he could at least pull himself deeper into the vent and away from the almost curious touch. Another unhurried stroke up, down and then-“Ah! No!”-the finger pressed past his outer folds, and the meager defense his clenching down provided and into his body.

Ritsuka shouted as, for the very first time, his body was breached by something other than his own fingers. He touched himself during his heat, needing that feeling of something inside to endure, but he’d never done anything with another person. He’d wanted the first time someone touched him to be more than just screwing around with horny alphas at school or something like that. He’d wanted it to be someone he knew, and cared about, someone...special.

Not a faceless person taking advantage.

“Stop!” He tried again, eyes burning.

The invading finger felt too big, forced in all at once until he felt the palm of the hand; it was all heat and friction, tearing him apart with only one finger! It drew back then slammed back in hard, zings of pain racing up his spine. His head snapped back, cracking against the low top of the vent, and stars swam across his vision. He collapsed back down with another clang, dizzy and groaning as his head throbbed dully. He kicked weakly, tried to slam his legs closed but the person behind him pressed a broad thigh between his own, forced him to spread enough to allow the person’s other leg between as well. The person’s other hand drifted over his bared skin to slip between the juncture of his thighs and palm him from the front, wide palm enveloping his cock.

All the while the finger moved inside of him, turning, thrusting back and forth rapidly, curling back and up to press against his inner walls. It burned at first, the sudden invasion painful and the feel of the thick finger inside jarring, but as the finger worked the discomfort faded. Ritsuka’s swimming brain noted that it was moving easier too, not forcing its way, and the stinging sensation lessened. It was more of a glide, a steady slick-

Oh. Oh! He was...he was getting wet and, his cock twitched when the thick finger curled and rubbed over a spot that made his legs jerk and breath leave him in a panicked rush, hard. Finger tips from the hand over his dick touched his clit, slipped down over the stiffening nub, and started to rub.

“Stop.” He choked out tearfully. “Please stop.”

Deafening silence was his own answer.  

\----

The omega in the vent stopped flailing so violently, and shouting who even knew what (the voice was muffled, echoing, and impossible to put a name to), when Fergus started playing with their clit. He hummed, pleased that he wouldn’t have to endure being kicked anymore and worked a second finger into the omega’s body. He felt them shudder and heard a banging from the other side of the wall but that was it. It was a tight fit, he would not be surprised if no one had properly broken in this omega yet, but that just made him want it all the more and move faster. The thought of getting inside, feeling that vice tightness on his cock and knot made his eyeteeth itch in anticipation.

He pumped his fingers in and out fast, spread them apart while watching the wet pink of the omega’s body opening for him temptingly. They were a pretty thing from behind, tight little pussy dribbling slick, surrounded by tight black curls, round, fleshy ass, and a little pink pucker that was just begging for attention. Their scent was nice too, heavy with their oncoming heat and sweat; he couldn’t pick up any identifying notes from it since all omegas smelled the same when their cycle came around (delicious) but it was mouthwatering so what else mattered?

He’d thought to take the omega’s ass at first, since it was the sight of their backside in clinging black pants, upturned and wiggling around from the entrance of the vent, that had drawn his attention at first (well that and the scent of heating omega), but just getting in a fingertip had proved to be a problem, plus all the thrashing around would have made getting them open and wet troublesome.  

The kicks hadn’t hurt any, but some of those shots had come uncomfortably close to the twig and berries. He liked an omega with spirit, always had, but the appropriate kind of spirit that didn’t involve a shot to his balls was what he preferred.

In his era if an alpha wanted an omega they just went for them. Chase them down, something that was a bit of fun with a spunky omega, catch and scruff them, then have them right there on the spot. Some yelped and bit, caught up in that animalistic and primal headspace that the chase could cause in an omega, but once they got something inside their cunts they always quieted down. If Fergus knew nothing else about omegas it was that a good hard dick, a fat knot, and a dose of alpha seed could turn around any omega. That was just how they were built, and once upon a time everyone had known that.

Such things seemed to have fallen out of favor in the time he’d been summoned to but that didn’t change that omegas were meant to be caught, breed, and kept. He could still feel the thrill that came with spotting a particularly lovely one and deciding he would have them, then achieving his goal. Even better if it was in front of others, who could see the alpha’s prowess in action, and best of all if those others were rivals forced to witness their loss.

Of course Fergus was a kind man, and always willing to share. It was just good manners to let others enjoy themselves after he’d had his prize.

If it was an omega he really liked he’d toss them over his shoulder and take them home to keep, hopefully get a few litters of pups on them. A home, and city, full of fertile omegas and kids was a gift from the gods, and he’d always thought himself very blessed in that regard. He missed it, and his beautiful collection of omega mates.

It had been too long, it was just unhealthy for an alpha to go so long without, and he was eager to fix that. It was a stroke of good fortune to find an omega available and already down on their knees, in the perfect position. A gift, perhaps, or maybe an more timid omega who wanted company but didn’t want to deal with having to ask or people knowing (There seemed to be a tendency to call omegas open about their desires whores in this time. Shameful, really.).

Either way he intended to make good use of his find.

He pulled his fingers free when he felt the omega was prepared enough to not hurt them terribly and, after a brief moment of thought, brought them to his mouth to taste. A touch of salt, a little bitter, and then wonderful omega sweetness flowed over his tongue; he groaned, tongue flicking up to catch every drip, and fumbled with his sash and pants, only dropping them enough to free his hard cock from the tight confines. A few absent strokes as he finished cleaning his fingers had precum beading from the tip and sparks going off in his belly.

A shuffle closer and he was lining up with their hole, rubbing his tip against them. Slick glistened on the head as it painted his skin, and the wet folds of the omega’s cunt parted when he nudged forward. Pale thighs tenses visible and, once again, there were muffled sounds from the otherwise of the wall. It almost sounded like a keen to him, and his blood heated in response. Omegas made the most wonderful sounds when well fucked; it was a shame he could barely hear them properly.

A rock of his hips and he was watching the head of his cock sink into the omega, swallowed up by the rippling heat of their cunt. Slick walls wrapped around him in a near stranglehold, almost painful as he forced his way in deeper with sharp, shallow thrusts. He wrapped a hand around the omega’s hip, tugged them up a little higher, held firmly and put more force behind his motions, claiming the omega’s body inch by inch. They were shaking, legs pressing in against Fergus’ and backside swaying; their hardon had wilted some by the time he was working his half swollen knot past slick folds, stretching their hole further, and then sliding in past it, to the hilt.

Fergus could have opened them up more but they were plenty wet, dripping now, and knowing he was fucking them open, that it was his knot pushing against their insides and reshaping them, made his pulse race and mouth water. The first pull back was rough, made his knot ache from the tightness before it finally popped free wetly, but the drive in had his toes curling in his shoes. He watched this time, licking his alpha teeth as the omega’s hole swallowed his knot down, thrummed around him, and strained open to release him again.

He didn’t take it slow for long; once he felt he omega’s body loosening up, finally fucked open enough, he hunched closer, hand leaving their cock and clit to press against the wall, and began to pound into them in earnest. He slid out about halfway then slammed in as hard as he could, knot deep, over and over. The sound their bodies made coming together, skin slapping against skin, filled the corridor with Fergus’ panting but all his ears really heard was the tinny, echoing sounds the omega was making. Higher and more strained with each passing moment, warbling weakly every time Fergus’ swelling knot sunk in just right, or so he assumed. They jumped and jerked, banged around in the vent sometimes, and their hips tilted higher, unaided by him.

Fergus grinned ferally. Oh yes, they were feeling it. It was never any different, no matter how many omegas he had; they all melted and their bodies cried out for more by the end. Getting fucked good and hard by a strong alpha was what they all craved, in their bones and down to their cores.

Slick trickled down his cock and balls, and the scent was dizzying. His knot throbbed every time it came free, close to being full and begging to be buried as deep as he could get it so he could release his seed. He lingered at the end of each stroke, pressed tought to their plump ass and ground against them, worked his knot against their rippling walls, and was rewarded with louder trilling cries and the feel of their body baring down, trying to catch his knot and keep it.  

He moved his hand from their hip to their cock, found it hard and dripping, and began to jerk it in time to his thrusts. The omega shrieked.

It was, after all, a piss poor alpha who got off before an omega did.

\---

Ritsuka couldn’t see past the tears blurring his vision, though there was nothing to see, or hear anything but the rush of his blood and the pounding of his heart in his earms. His fingers stung from scratching at the slick metal beneath him, and his nipples felt raw from the rubbing of his shirt as his body was jerked back and forth by the force of the alpha (and it was an alpha, he’d known it the first time he’d felt the blistering hot pressure of their knot trying to enter him, painfully splitting him open on the hard knob. It wasn’t something he had to have felt before to know what it was) pounding into him. His elbows banged against the side of the vent often, would no doubt be as bruised as his hips and ass from how hard the alpha had been holding him, and the force of their bodies smacking together.

It was awful. The feeling of being entered, the feeling of stretching and trying to open around rigid heat, the pressure forcing its way deep into his insides, the ache in his stomach. The sharp sting he felt each time he had to take or release the every growing knot from inside. He hated it, every battering thrust and grind.

And yet he was rock hard, a tight coiling deep in his gut, and a blazing molten heat at his core, bubbling hotter and hotter, dripping out of him in waves. He was open mouthed, drooling against the arm he was trying to use to keep his shameful moans quiet. His cock was in the alpha’s grip, being stroked hard and fast, counterpoint to the now short, jerky thrusts. The alpha was only just working his knot out then pistoning back into Ritsuka’s body, leaning into him with their considerable weight and making him feel the shape, the throbbing, the way it rubbed against parts of himself he hadn’t ever felt like this, nerves lit up and sparking, pouring sensations his that made his chest achingly tight into him. His body clung to the alpha, felt empty in the brief moments the knot was gone, and he couldn’t help but sob desperately when it was back. His hips rocked, swiveled as much as possible into the cradle of the alpha’s body, and he felt something...ripple, inside of him. It was new, painful as much as pleasurable; he cried out with a voice that barely sounded like his own, dug his nails uselessly against the vent. His vision grayed around the edges.

Another ripple, an excruciating twisting deep in his gut and then he was coming, entire body going rigid and then releasing all at once. He was spilling in the alpha’s hand, gripping the alpha’s knot. He felt it tug once, twice, and then the alpha was just grinding against him, into him, sending shocks of pleasure through him as he shook through his orgasm.

The burst of heat that flooded him pulled another moan, confused, startled, but swept up in a feeling of rightness that stole his breath, from his raw throat. Another burst and he became away of the throbbing of the alpha’s knot where it was lodged in him, rhythmic like the beat of a heart.

The alpha was coming, was coming inside of him in hot sprays, filling him.

It was amazing. It was so good his eyes crossed and his mouth dropped open. A rush of something like an orgasm, but less sharp that he was used to, radiating out from his core in gentle waves, came over him. His cock twitched, let out another spurt of fluid, and his cunt held even tighter to the alpha’s cock, loosened, gripped again, as more of those waves spread through his body.

Fat tears rolled down Ritsuka’s face as he collapsed, spent and boneless, to wait for it to be over.     

\---

It was a shorter knotting than Fergus was used to, but that could happen after a while without. Hopefully the omega wouldn’t hold it against him. He slipped free and stood up, quickly righting his clothing. He kept his eyes on the omega, stomach flipping when a string of milky fluid, his release mixed with slick, began to drip from their cunt.

It was tempting to get them out of the vent and take them back to his room for another go, or five, but that would have been selfish and of the many things he was he liked to think selfish wasn’t among them.   

So he patted the omega’s ass, doing his best to express they’d done well, then turned back the way he’d come when he’d caught the scent of distressed omega.

Where would Cu, any of them except that utterly terrifying berserker fuck, be right about now?


End file.
